


Secrets and Revelations

by Scairytale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scairytale/pseuds/Scairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of scenes that occurred to me after watching Frayed. Basically, how I imagine Danny and Ethan's relationship could possibly but most likely won't progress, and one way Ethan could potentially redeem himself and Aiden. Written before Motel California so it's now effectively an AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets

Danny threw his bag down haphazardly in an out of the way corner of the motel room and tentatively joined Ethan who was sitting on the edge of one of the twin beds. The coach had begun to suggest that it might not be entirely appropriate for them to share a room, but Ethan had smoothly talked his way out of the situation, his subterfuge leaving Finstock momentarily baffled as to which twin he was actually talking to at least long enough for the boys to grab the keys and make a quick exit from the lobby.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Danny asked. "I mean, it looked like Isaac got some pretty good hits in and-"

"- _looked_ being the operative word," Ethan cut in reassuringly. "Do I look hurt now?"

Danny studied Ethan's face carefully. He _didn't_ look hurt, not in the slightest. Danny was sure he'd seen the beginnings of some pretty spectacular bruises immediately following the attack, but there was no trace of any injury now. What he did look was weary.

"I guess not. Sorry, I don't mean to coddle you or anything, I just can't help worrying."

"It's okay. I like that you care." Ethan managed a soft smile, and it was one of the rare, brief moments where Danny felt the other boy's words were entirely truthful. With Ethan, he always felt as if he was only getting half the story. Actually he felt like that with a lot of people these days.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy? This is the second time I've see him attack you for no reason."

"Oh, he has his reasons. It's complicated."

There it was again, another of Ethan's cryptic non-answers. The most mystifying thing was how Danny was falling so hard for a guy he knew almost nothing about.

Perhaps Danny's frustration at being kept in the dark was showing because, after a slight hesitation, Ethan continued, staring down at where his hands were clasped in his lap. "Look, I know that you know that I'm not telling you everything, and I'm sorry about that but... right now there are things in my life that are kind of messed up and volatile and on the verge of spinning out of control. And you..." Ethan's eyes took on an uncharacteristic softness as they connected with Danny's. "You're kind and genuine and basically the opposite of all that, and when I'm with you I can almost forget about everything else. So I'd kind of like to keep it that way for as long as I can. I'm not saying I'll never tell you about it all, I'm just asking you to be patient. If that's okay."

"I guess I can do that." Recognising that he wasn't going to get any more information on that particular topic, Danny cautiously approached the other reason he was concerned about Ethan. "Did you... did you hear back about your friend?"

Ethan sighed sadly. "Yeah. Not good news."

"I'm sorry."

"You know what, I just... I really don't want to think about it right now."

"Okay, well how about you tell me what you do want."

That brought another genuine smile to Ethan's face, and a mischievous glint to his eyes. "I want this." He leaned in to capture Danny's lips in a searing kiss.


	2. Revelations

_I should have known this would happen,_ Ethan mentally berated himself for the thousandth time as he desperately tried to stem the blood flowing far too quickly from his brother's limp body.

How had he not seen it coming? He knew Aiden had been increasingly restless of late, especially since Ennis' suspicious death, but Aiden had always been somewhat uncomfortable with following Deucalion's leadership. It wasn't easy for any alpha to accept anything other than their natural position of dominance, and Aiden had always found it particularly difficult. Still, Ethan had never expected his brother to do anything as monumentally _stupid_ as challenging Deucalion alone.

But then, Ethan was supposed to be the smart one.

Ethan was the one who should have anticipated this.

He'd thought that making it clear that he wouldn't assist in any attempt to overthrow the goddamn _alpha of alphas_ would be enough to dissuade Aiden. He should have realised that common sense was nothing in the face of his brother's temper.

Ethan's keen ears picked up the sound of an engine, and he barely dared breathe as he waited for the vehicle it belonged to to come into view. When it did, he breathed a sigh of relief. Not only had Deucalion and Kali not found them yet, but, miraculously, Danny had responded to his frantic plea for assistance despite how insane he must have sounded on the phone.

"Oh my god," Danny gasped in horror as he dashed out of the car and saw the state Aiden was in. "We have to call an ambulance-"

"- _No!_ " Ethan's hand closed over Danny's as the Hawaiian boy pulled his phone out of his pocket. "The hospital can't help him. We need to take him to someone who can. _Trust me. Please._ "

Danny hesitated, but concluded that arguing would only slow them down. He helped Ethan load his brother into the back seat of the car as quickly and carefully as possible.

"Alright, so where are we going then?" Danny asked once they were out on the road, glancing into the rear-view mirror to observe Ethan, who was protectively cradling his brother's unconscious form in his lap.

"Take a left at the next intersection," was Ethan's only reply. Apparently he'd decided that Danny wasn't going to find out where they were going until they actually arrived there.

When Ethan finally told his boyfriend to pull over, Danny understood why he hadn't been informed of their destination upfront. “The _vet clinic_? No way; we're taking him to a hospital.”

Ethan reached forward to clasp Danny's shoulder desperately. “Danny, please. I need you to trust me. Deaton's the only person who can help him.”

“Are you insane? He heals _animals_ not _people_.”

A look of resignation diffused across Ethan's features. “Well Aiden and I aren't entirely human.” The words were muttered so that Danny only just caught them.

“What did you just say?”

“You heard me. I know you did. And I know you know there's something different about me. You've seen how fast I can heal. You know that I'm involved in something I haven't been able to tell you about. Aiden and I are werewolves. I'll explain everything later but right now we don't have time.”

“That's... that's not possible.” Even to his own ears Danny's words lacked conviction. He'd seen far too many strange things in the past couple of years to completely discount the possibility.

Ethan took a deep breath. “Danny...” A pained expression distorted his face. “Look at me.”

Danny turned, compelled by the fervent plea in his boyfriend's voice. As he watched, Ethan's eyes transformed from their normal brown to a fierce, glowing red. His teeth elongated, the canines forming terrifyingly sharp points. And then, as quickly as the changes had appeared, they reversed themselves, and all that was left was Ethan, terrified for his brother and terrified of being rejected by Danny.

There was a part of Danny that told him he should run away as fast as his legs could carry him, but it was minuscule compared to the part that told him that told him that his boyfriend needed his help more than he ever had or probably ever would again, and in the face of that, how could anything else possibly matter?

“Come on, let's get him inside.”

It wasn't until they got inside the clinic that Ethan realised how little he had thought this plan through. Deaton may have been most likely the only person in Beacon Hills capable of healing Aiden, but whether he would be willing to was an entirely different story. The vet observed them impassively from behind the mountain ash barrier.

“Please, you have to help him,” Ethan implored. “I'll tell you everything I know about Deucalion's plans. I'll do anything. Just help him. Please.”

It wasn't clear if it was mercy or the desire for information that swayed Deaton, but either way he opened the gate and allowed them into the clinic.

The next hour was a flurry of activity as Deaton did what he could to treat Aiden's wounds with expert clinical efficiency. Ethan and Danny couldn't do much more than hand him surgical instruments or suture material when he asked for them. Most of their time was spent watching helplessly as the vet worked. Danny's hand quietly found its way into Ethan's, grounding him.

Eventually Deaton finished and, after stating that Aiden stood a reasonable chance of recovering, left the room. Ethan pulled a stool over to the side of the operating table his brother had been placed on to sit vigil. Danny joined him without hesitation.

“You don't have to stay if you don't want to,” Ethan assured his boyfriend.

“Do you want me here?”

“Of course, but-”

“-Then I'm staying.”

“I completely understand if you don't want anything to do with me after this.”

Danny scoffed. “Well that's not going to happen. In case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of in love with you.”

“I love you too.” With a sigh, Ethan leaned against Danny, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. “God, I've got no idea what's going to happen next. Deucalion's not going to rest until Aiden and I are both dead, I can't imagine the other pack is going to forgive and forget anytime soon even if I do help them, and if by some miracle they do, Aiden's going to be pissed that I effectively made an executive decision to switch sides.”

None of that made much sense to Danny, so he stuck the one thing he was sure of. “Well whatever happens, you're not going to have to deal with it alone. I'm going to be here, okay?”

“Okay.”


End file.
